


[Podfic] Pity Party

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: She’s fourteen when the world starts calling her Queen of Liars. Celestia-centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pity Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797530) by [GalaxyAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua). 



> Well, it's Thanksgiving in the US, so let me take this opportunity to say that I am thankful for this fandom and its wonderful writers. Special thanks go to GalaxyAqua, for being awesome and letting me do this. I had far too much fun mimicking dub!Celes' weird cadence on that one line.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a podfic, so feedback would be welcome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Stream/Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0yPiOEDYkPmaGdObjlZSHMzZFk) | [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0yPiOEDYkPmbmJXa0lxMGliUlU)


End file.
